


Five innocent kisses and one not so innocent...

by Shortsandramblings



Series: Ramdom Shorts (...and Ramblings) [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/pseuds/Shortsandramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Sansa gets caught kiss someone for the most innocent of reasons and there is a definite overreaction from the person who discovers them...</p><p>And the one time, the kiss might not have been the most innocent and the reactions might be warranted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five innocent kisses and one not so innocent...

**Author's Note:**

> I have read quite a few 5+1 stories, and I have usually really liked them, so decided to give it a try my self. Hope you like ;)

 

The five times Sansa gets caught kiss someone for the most innocent of reasons and there is a definite overreaction from the person who discovers them...

... And the one time, the kiss might not have been the most innocent and the reactions might be warranted...

 

 

. . .

 

The first time is with Jon.

She tries to explain to Robb that his best friend was kissing her to help her practice for when she finally gets to date Joffrey, and that she was helping Jon to prepare for when he would finally decide to make a move on a girl in his class. Yet, the black eye Jon gets clearly proves that Robb did not believe them.

Even a year later, Sansa single once more after a disastrous relationship with Joffrey, and Jon is all but yelling from the roof tops his love for Ygritte, Robb still insists on any interaction between the two happen under his supervision.

 

. . .

 

The second time and third time actually happen in the same evening.

 

She is first caught kissing with Loras.

Although Renly looks like someone has just stabbed his puppy in front of him upon seeing the two together, he thankfully is willing to believe them that Sansa was only helping out Loras figure out once and for all if he was gay or not. – Needless to say everyone ends up happy with the outcome as Loras is definitely gay and the kiss also forced Renly into confronting his feelings for the Tyrell boy.

 

Much later in the evening, after a few drinks, she is then caught kissing Margery.

For some reason it ends up being harder to convince Theon, who then blabs to Robb, that Sansa was only trying to figure out if _she_ might be gay. Ever since then, every time Theon sees her with Margery, he is convinced they are about to go sneak off to do ‘ _lesbian things_ ’ together.

 

. . .

 

The fourth time it happens is with Tyrion.

Both only did it to try and forget their problems of the heart, but quickly realise that Sansa is clearly not over Willas and Tyrion is clearly not over Shae. Unfortunately the huge fuss mom builds over it all but escalates to a full on war between the Starks and the Lannisters. – It really doesn’t help that Tywin Lannister then seems determined for the two to end up together, as apparently Sansa has a much better cachet than Tyrion’s two serious girlfriends and point blank ask Sansa to marry his son, with an incentive of a million Dragons.

 

. . .

 

The fifth time it happens is with Oberyn Martell.

Sansa has been wondering for a while if she is interested in older men as a whole or if it’s just one particular older man that holds her attention. Seeing as she can’t really test her theory with the man in question himself, she decides that she might as well with one of the most renowned lover-womanizers in the whole of Westeros.

Although she can’t help but deny that the Dornishman is definitely very skilled, she ultimately feels nothing in the kiss they share. On the other hand, he definitely feels something when dad punches him in the face.

 

. . .

 

The final time, Sansa has to acknowledge that the kiss definitely doesn’t look at all innocent...

It maybe doesn’t help that in addition to being found locking lips with Stannis Baratheon, her hair is a mess from being pressed against the wall for quite a while already, and her dress is hiked up to her waist as her legs firmly encircle his hips, her right foot actually still inside his trousers having been pressing it against his butt cheek in urging his thrusts further into her, and the fact that she can feel that he is actually still quite hard inside, even with half of the Baratheon and Stark family looking at them in a mix of stupefaction, horror, anger – or, in Robert’s case, pride that his younger brother is a Baratheon after all...

 

... Sansa acknowledges that maybe they should not have started kissing at the Annual Baratheon-Stark barbecue...

... she also didn’t think it appropriate to tell any of them that even she had been a bit caught off guard by the fact that when Stannis had finally succumb to her year of trying to seduce him, he had quickly gone from their first – _very passionate_ , _very demanding_ – kiss, to moving it against the wall, to much, much more...

... not that _she_ really minded.

 


End file.
